


Invade My Dreams

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s dreaming and Castiel comes to him to sort a few things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invade My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the To Teach An Angel storyline. Enjoy! Inspiration: http://netdna.webdesignerdepot.com/uploads/2008/12/conspired_and_contrived_by_sstranger.jpg  
> Song[s]: "Beautiful Ones" by Poets of the Fall

Dean sat on the bank of the most calming body of water he’d ever seen in his entire lifetime. It felt surreal, like nothing that could exist in reality, and he allowed a soft smile to touch his lips as he reached out for the water. He knew it existed, he’d seen it once when he was eight years old, had sat on this very bank and watched as a storm had rolled in across the distant mountain tops. Of course, then, it had been the dead of winter, the lake a frozen mirror of itself, the trees all barren, their leaves coating the ground in a mass of brown. And, even then, it had been beautiful. 

But now, it was the most glorious beauty in the world. The lake glistened with spirit, ripples on its surface telling of the life just beneath it. Dean pulled his fingers free of the water and slowly moved to lay back on the bank, the soft grass pillowing his body as he gazed up into the sky. The stars were bright overhead, clouds slowly drifting past as he stared up toward the Heavens. Heaven. Now there was a concept he’d always sort of believed to be utter bullshit. But lately, he couldn’t really say that, his experiences having taught him otherwise. No... Heaven existed inside his mind now. It had to. Hell was so real it left him with scars that would never mend. And he’d experienced Heaven, which he had to admit, had left him with scars deeper than he’d ever wanted, rifts he’d never close.

He closed his eyes, soaking in the silence. It was perfect, not even the sounds of his own body overwhelming anything else in this place. He could hear the soft babble of the brook he knew ran several meters off in the trees, the soft chirp of a cricket singing its own song in the distance, and the quiet rush of air moving through the world. So careless... so _free_. The air was like a dream, like the place that everyone wanted to obtain and simply couldn’t. A damp mist began to lay over his skin, warm to the touch and unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. He lifted one hand, running it over his skin, his forehead creasing in wonder.

Another sound he knew all too well filled his ears and he opened his eyes, pushing himself up onto one elbow. “Cas?” he murmured quietly, looking around, but not seeing the angel anywhere. Something soft brushed his arm and he turned his head, watching as a single black feather floated down to the ground. He shifted to reach for it, his fingers stretching, reaching. And then a moment later, a strong hand slid over his jaw, moving his head to look back the way he had been before.

“I’m here, Dean.”

Dean’s heart fluttered lightly in his chest, the surprise coupled with the excitement of the angel coming to him here shoving the muscle into overdrive. He opened his mouth to speak, but in that moment, Castiel’s mouth descended on his own, the angel’s slick tongue coming to play with his own, just the tender play of two people biding their time here in this glorious place.

It seemed like an eternity before Castiel pulled himself away from the kiss, standing up, and with a flick of his wrist, ridding himself of his clothing. His eyes were bright as he gestured at Dean, his clothing gone in that moment. Long fingers stretched out for Dean to grasp. “You asked for this once.”

Dean took the proffered hand, pulling himself to his feet and allowing Castiel to lead him to the water’s edge. He stood there for a long moment and then murmured softly, “In my dreams... but never in reality.”

Castiel’s smile lit up everything in that moment, strange as it was to see an angel smile. “This is your dream, Dean.”

Dean took the first step into the water, leading the way down into the impossibly temperate water. He turned as Castiel embraced him, knowing where this was going, having allowed his mind to find this place in the past. “Am I just dreaming again or is this real?”

Castiel’s fingers slid down Dean’s cheek, gently caressing the flawless skin, tracing a path down his neck and then over the scars from where he’d dragged the other up from Hell. Again, that flicker of emotion that Dean had come to associate with the angel finding his humanity inside of these moments. “ _I_ am here. _You_ are dreaming... but it’s the only way I could come to you tonight.”

Dean made a soft, knowing noise as he pressed himself against the angel’s body. “I need you...”

“I know.” Castiel quietly took Dean in his arms, sealing their lips with another kiss. And when he pulled back, they were on a smooth rock overhanging the water, the stone smooth and soothing against Dean’s back. Castiel slowly moved over Dean, straddling his hips and shifting closer to Dean, allowing the other’s erection to trail across his inner thigh, slowly starting to move his body downward.

“Cas...” Dean’s voice cracked a little and he closed his eyes, turning his face to the side, something in his entire demeanor achingly distraught. But after a moment, he breathed out his words in a quiet sort of sigh, an admission that hung between them with the barren, raw edge of truth. “I need _you_ ,” he repeated, hoping the angel would sense the urgency of the statement, the underlying meaning of it, without him having to say it.

Dean’s eyelids slid closed, his heart squeezing tight in his chest as he waited, finally feeling the other move off of him. He released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, spreading his legs for the angel, and then waiting. When he felt Castiel’s strong body pressing against his own, his cock brushing against his thigh, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him, his legs shifting to hold the other in place. His lips brushed the angel’s jaw, tongue flicking out to taste him, his every thought filled with only them and what was going to finally happen. “This is my dream, isn’t it?” Dean whispered softly.

“Yes... it is.”

The hunter’s brow furrowed as he imagined that all the un-romantic stuff got to be skipped here, that because this wasn’t real life he’d be perfectly fine without it. A little smirk slid onto his lips and he pushed one hand up into Castiel’s hair. He’d never known himself to be a sucker for romance until he’d met Castiel. And now... well... now he was certainly one looking for more than a cheap fuck in a cheap motel.

“Claim me.”

Castiel slowly shifted forward, pressing into him with a soft groan, his cock filling Dean in all the right ways. He felt like he could literally burst with the pleasure of it, feeling as though Castiel had been made just for him... and really... maybe he had been. Things seemed to be fate-filled for the Winchester’s and he’d be damned if this wasn’t some fucked up part of that.

Together they moved, their union nothing short of perfection. Dean couldn’t think of a time he’d ever felt like this; felt so loved and needed and surrounded by perfection. Without a single thought toward what it could possible mean, he opened his mouth, and breathed out, “I just wish this was reality.”

That all-too-familiar sound of Castiel’s wings fluttering surrounded them and almost immediately, Dean could feel the difference. The bed was soft beneath him and Castiel’s body so strong above him. Still, they moved as one, wrapped in one another’s arms, their union just as beautiful as it had been moments before, despite the shift between dream and reality.

Dean’s back arched from the bed, the hand in Castiel’s hair gently tugging as he allowed his pleasure to slip past his lips. The angel’s fingers slid over his body, his touch bringing the most amazing sense of perfection to every single place they touched. One of Dean’s hands moved to grasp the iron bar of the headboard, fingers wrapping around it as his movements grew ever so slightly more frantic, his edge already upon him, the lack of his own power over this situation sliding through him. His breath hitched and his hips bucked one final time, Castiel filling him completely in that last moment before the world around him evaporated into nothingness.

By the time he came back to himself, Castiel was laboring over him, his skin slick with the sweat of his actions, his body trembling with the efforts of not falling over that edge just yet. “Dean,” he breathed out. And Dean responded in the only way he knew how, he pulled the angel down, sealing their lips and closing his eyes hard against what he knew was coming, willing Castiel to find that end with all that he was.

When it happened, Dean felt like he was being filled with the most divine sensation of anything that he’d ever experienced. He could feel Castiel’s human body releasing inside of him, but that wasn’t anything in comparison to the feeling of the angel loosing himself for a moment. The warmth, the sensation of oneness... Dean grasped hold of the feeling and refused to let go of it until he could no longer breathe. When at long last, his lungs were giving out, he broke the kiss and melted back against the mattress, feeling the weight of Castiel’s fingers pressing over his eyelids.

At last, the other allowed him to see again, and he gazed up into the stunning face of the man he now could claim as his lover. Castiel’s features were awash with awe and adoration and Dean felt a sense of accomplishment to have caused such emotions to cross that stoic face. He reached up to cup the other’s cheek, his thumb gently sliding over kiss-blushed lips. “Castiel, I-“

“I know, Dean... I know.” Castiel turned his head, pressing a kiss to the hunter’s palm. “I’ve always known.”

And in that moment, Dean knew that this had always been the point of his existence... and always would be.

**The End**


End file.
